It's not merely destiny
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: Is it really just that? Cause if it's like that, it sounds robotic, like the love wasn’t real at all, like the love didn't have beautiful magic in it...
1. Not just that, right?

**It's not merely destiny**

Summary: Is it really just that? Cause if it's like that, it sounds robotic, like the love wasn't real at all, like the love didn't have beautiful magic in it...

Yatsuiko-chan: Anou... here I am again making some stupid fan fiction that makes no sense whatsoever. It is, once again, connected to Match Maker Girl. If you have time, please do read it (and do review in the process). It depends on you whether you want to read it before reading this, but it would be easier to read that story first.

Oh, and this is an AU. I haven't read the whole manga so please don't flame me. I seriously don't know anything about Manga!Eriol.

Nakuru proceeded to the seat in front of her master with a frown on her face. "Why didn't Touya-kun invite me? Was he... having feelings for Yukito-kun? Wah! I won't lose to stupid Yue!"

"You're the one who's stupid." Spinnel drawled on as he entered the library. "Touya is supposed to live a very decent life without you. You and he are just not meant to be. Destiny said so."

"There you go again... saying destiny this, destiny that..." Nakuru irritatedly mocked. "What about Eriol-sama...? Isn't Tomoyo-chan supposed to hate him or something?"

The flying stuffed toy landed beside Eriol and looked at her.

"She was the reincarnation of master Clow's love, wasn't she?" he retorted sarcastically. "Why would she hate Eriol-sama? They're as meant to be as any other perfect couple out there."

Eriol kept quiet and simply glanced at his guardians. He simply listened even though what he was hearing didn't quite sound right.

"But! How could they be so perfect...? Sakura-chan and Li-kun weren't destined, were they? It's not like anyone knew that they would end up from the start! Clow-sama didn't even mention them getting together!" Nakuru replied angrily with a 'take that!' tone.

"It's not as if I care about other love lives. I am only Eriol-sama's guardian." he replied in a bored tone.

Their master, who was silently listening up to now, looked up from his book and finally spoke up. "Is it really like that? Clow Reed didn't predict anything after testing the Card Mistress, right? That means... it wasn't in his mind that I would fall for Tomoyo for a long time. Maybe, he thought that I won't ever retrieve my memories."

The winged guardian nodded slightly. "That's a possibility. But is most unlikely. Why did you have to love the direct reincarnation of Clow's love?"

Eriol frowned confusedly. "Doesn't anyone know the name of that girl? I can't remember anything but 'my lovely flower'..." he said, pertaining to the memory he had.

He can still remember that painful memory...

...

..

.

_Clow Reed was stirring some things inside a little bowl. The clow symbol was below his feet. He was obviously making a card. "Hatred should be personified by this very card. The feeling of sadness and loneliness shall be used to balance the positive cards. And the only thing that should calm it once it rampage should be the most important feelings of a strong heart" he chanted._

_Boom! A little explosion erupted inside the bowl. Then a girl with long, flowing gray hair and cold eyes appeared._

"_Go back to thy true form, Clow Card!"_

_The girl became a black sphere of negative power. She, instead of rapidly going back to her card form, enveloped Clow Reed. Is the card attacking him? Is that even possible?_

_No… even inside the sphere, Eriol could see a small smile on the sorcerer's lips. That means… he planned all this to happen? His most important feeling would be taken away!_

"_Goodbye, my lovely flower" he whispered before the void finally became a card._

_What the hell just happened?_

_A beautiful woman with long light violet hair and a soft expression on her face came in. "Clow-san? What happened?" she asked with utmost concern. Is it just me, or does she really look like Nadeshiko-san? And her voice… she sounds just like Tomoyo!_

"_Clow?" He did not move. It was as if he didn't hear her at all. He was still standing there, oblivious to anything around. She cautiously walked towards him. She knew something was wrong. "Are you alright?"_

_Finally, he looked up. There was a blank expression on his face. No look of recognition made its way to his expression. A long silence followed._

"_So you did go along with the plan?" For some reason, the maiden's eyes revealed a hurt expression. Some tears even escaped._

"_Oh… excuse me, but do I know you?"_

_More tears fell from her eyes. Oh what a jerk Clow Reed is. Why did he make this kind woman cry? "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I may have mistaken you for someone else." Sadness coated her words. She stood up and ran to the door, knowing inside that this will be the last time that she would set foot in this place._

.

..

...

"What's her name?" Eriol repeated.

"No one knows. Clow chose to forget, didn't he? That's why no one knows..." Spinnel answered.

"Then... why do I remember that time? I remember her face too... Isn't it weird?" he suddenly asked with an unreadable expression.

"I... don't know." Spinnel whispered in shock. This was the first time he thought of that. Why did his master remember something that shouldn't have existed? That memory was forever lost... Or rather, it was supposed to be that way.

A sudden knock on the library's door woke the two out of their reverie.

"Eriol-kun! Good afternoon." Tomoyo greeted as she slowly opened the door. "Eh? Is there something wrong?"

The mage stared at her then shook his head. He stood up, walked to her and, to her surprise, hugged her tightly. Hugged her with all his might. Not wanting to let go.

"There is something wrong..." She concluded as she awkwardly hugged back. "Please tell me why you're acting this way, Eriol-kun. It's not like you at all..."

"You won't leave me, right?" he asked in a small voice. He was acting really childish and all, he knew. But something inside him was triggered by the conversation earlier.

She laughed softly at his weird attitude and gently rubbed his back comfortingly. "After all we've been through, do you expect me to just leave you like that? I fought for your love, right?"

He let go of her and stared at her in the eye. He saw in her eyes every obstacle they have survived, and the determination she showed just to retrieve his memories. It flooded his mind, his heart, his very being.

...

.. (A quick recap on the things that happened)

.

_He sacrificed his memories just to seal the void. He forgot about his feelings for Tomoyo, hurting her in the process._

_She almost gave up. Because when she realized her feelings for him, his feelings disappeared. It wasn't fair for her. It was unfair that she wasn't given the chance to say 'I love you' back to him._

_Nakuru and Spinnel took Eriol to England. It was a nightmare for her. She was prohibited to talk to him in person. She wasn't given any chance to win him back. The guardians told her that it was too risky for her to him._

_But she didn't give up. Instead, she gave her all to fight for his love, for her happiness. She wrote to him using a pen name. Her love was shown by every letter she gave._

_It was a long way. It was hard for her. She strived hard._

_And she did win him back. She succeeded in retrieving his memories. They were finally able to love each other freely._

.

..

...

She smiled at him and tiptoed to softly kiss him on the lips. "I love you. And I won't leave you. Ever." she whispered tenderly, her lips a few inches away from his.

"I know" he said confidently, a naughty glint playing in his eyes. "Just making sure..."

Nakuru couldn't help but squeal. She felt really happy to see the two like that. She was lucky to be given the chance to see this perfect couple everyday of her life. "Ne, Spinnel, they're really perfect for each other..."

No answer was heard from the other guardian. He was still staring into space, looking dazed. He was obviously still thinking about the big question.

"Spinnel... Are you okay? Do you have a problem?" Tomoyo suddenly asked. "You seem troubled by something... You can tell me anything"

The winged guardian frowned a little but shook his head. "It's nothing" he said, though he really thought something was terribly wrong. He doesn't understand his master at all. His actions seemed too weird, even for someone like him.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "I'll get tea then. Nakuru, do you want to help me?"

Nakuru nodded and rushed with Tomoyo to the kitchen.

Eriol took this chance to talk to Spinnel. "I don't want to worry her anymore. I've given her too much trouble, getting her involved in this magical world of mine. I'll search for the reason why I remember Clow-san's 'lovely flower'... by myself."

"If you want to use 'The Return' card to see it for yourself, at least bring Li-san and the card mistress with you. I have a feeling that it will be a long, long story" Spinnel suggested when he finally understood why Eriol acted that way.

"A long, long story... I'm getting more and more curious about that girl..."

...

Let's end that for now. Wow... this story is... nonsense again. It has every element to be a nonsense fic! It's boring and stupid!

I feel bad for those who read this. Poor you...

Now that I have criticized myself and this story, you won't need to flame me. (A Flamephobic, I really am).

Comments are appreciated. CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms are greatly welcomed. Reviewers are loved.

...

Disclaimers: I don't own Card Captor Sakura… (Sobs) I don't even own this laptop I'm using… (Another sob)

_**Bye, bye! Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Presenting Lovely Flower

Chapter 2: Introducing... His Lovely Flower

Yatsuiko-chan: Here's the next chapter! Now, I'll be using an original character for Clow's lovely flower. Thank you for reading up to here!

Standard disclaimers apply.

...

"I hope we can learn something out of this. Lying to Tomoyo didn't feel right at all..." Eriol muttered under his breath.

Syaoran's sharp ears heard him. "What did you tell her?"

"I said that I'll be gone for the week because of a special project... for school. I told her I have to go to a far province in Japan. I don't know how Return would work right now since I don't know what it will show us. It usually just shows a few days, but Spinnel said that Clow's love story might be shown whole..." he explained with a pained expression. Lying to Tomoyo was hard. But not being with her for a long time would be hell.

"Don't worry, Eriol-kun! With the three of us, we'll be able to figure something out! And our powers have matured a little too, so we can stay there until we see everything!" Sakura, as usual, was optimistic about this adventure, smiling her bright smile to ease the two boys' discomfort.

Syaoran, though trying very hard not to be irritated, grunted in annoyance. "But it really is a pain to go to England on such short notice... Just telling a day in advance..."

Sakura lightly punched her boyfriend's arm. "We talked about this already, Syaoran-kun! Eriol-kun needs us. He helped us when we were in need so we should help him too!"

The little wolf grunted again. "Okay. If you say so." he said, irritated.

They continued walking to a hidden place where Clow Reed's old house was built.

Why did they have to go to England, you ask?

Well, Spinnel Sun explained that they should go directly to the source. Since the void was used, it was likely that it would be harder to search for the history behind Clow's failed love. So they had to go where the story itself happened. In England.

"Here"

Eriol opened the big old gate and held it open for his companions.

The two didn't move an inch. "What the-?"

The mage blinked at their shocked expressions. "What's wrong?"

"It's... it's exactly like the one in Japan! Are you sure we're in England?" Sakura said in a surprised tone.

"Ah... For some reason, Clow seemed fond of the design of this house so he wanted it exactly the same for his house in Japan...." he answered then added as an afterthought, "That or he was too lazy to build a house that he simply used The Twin card. You choose."

Sakura laughed at that. "I don't think Clow-san is lazy. He seems like a very loving person. Like you and otou-san."

Eriol smiled gratefully at her for the compliment. He then led them to the living room for them to relax before anything else.

...

"Ne, Eriol-kun, did you place this couch here? It isn't the same with your other house. It's too... happy..." Sakura noted as she bounced on the couch while munching on a cookie.

The mage tilted his head to the right. "No. It was there before I came into being. Now that I think about it... It does seem too bright for this dark house."

"Using 'The Return' would answer all our questions, I'm sure." Syaoran said, signaling that they should probably go to the garden now.

The other two nodded determinedly.

...

"Release!" Sakura held out the key as it slowly transformed into her star wand. "Return! Show us what we're searching for!"

A portal opened in front of the big cherry blossom tree. A gust of wind sucked the three inside.

...

..

.

(A/N: Just a quick note. Kirei means beautiful. Okaa-san=mother, Otou-san=father, Nani=what, Oni and Bakemono=monster)

...

..

.

"Eh? Kirei na~" a girl exclaimed in Japanese as she saw cherry blossoms falling from a nearby tree. It was weird seeing a Cherry blossoms tree in full bloom when it's so cold and freezing... "Wah... Kirei... Sakura..."

The three teens hid behind a branch.

The girl was looking at the tree from the other side of the wall, so she didn't see that the garden was showing every sign of spring.

"She's Clow's lovely flower. I'm sure." Eriol whispered to the other two as they stared at the girl.

"Okaa-san..." Syaoran had to hold unto Sakura to keep her from jumping down. They couldn't blame Sakura though. The girl looked almost exactly like Nadeshiko, though her face had some fierceness like those of Tomoyo's when she is determined to do something.

They then looked at the garden as they heard a ringing laughter. There was Clow, younger looking than when they last saw him; and 'The Flower' laughing and dancing around the garden. Clow was simply watching the card with a fatherly smile on his face.

"Eh? Nani?" the girl asked in Japanese again. Apparently, she peeked through a crack on the wall and saw 'The Flower' dancing around, her feet not touching the floor and her hands sprouting plants everywhere.

"Ah! Bakemono! Oni!" she exclaimed, suddenly afraid. She took some steps back in fear.

Clow laughed silently at her reaction, not bothering to look at her direction.

"Don't worry. She's harmless. She only brings flowers for people to be happy." he said, his voice ringing through the garden and to the wall. "Would you like to have some tea?"

"Eh?" she asked, clearly confused. "Gomen demo eiga dekimasen"

"Oh... You can't speak English?" he asked, understanding her statement (which meant, 'I don't speak English'). He then spoke in clear Japanese, "I said... she is harmless. She won't do anything to you. Would you like some tea?"

The girl's confused expression turned into a smile. "You can speak Japanese! Thank God! I've been lost for days and no one could understand me at all!"

This time, Syaoran and Sakura had to stop Eriol from falling. He was too dazed by the girl's smile that he almost lost his footing. Her smile was so much those of Tomoyo.

The three looked at Clow to remove their attention from the beautiful girl.

From here on, Clow spoke in clear Japanese.

"Go to the gate. I'll make tea for you." he said good-naturedly.

"Why thank you..." She started to say, but she remembered the weird girl inside the garden. "Wait! Why am I being friendly with a weird stranger?!" she exclaimed, mostly to herself. "I mean no thank you. I'm full"

Clow laughed softly, her eyes darting to where she was. It was obvious that she found something interesting in this Japanese girl. "I can show you where to go. I'm harmless, I swear."

His voice was so gentle and kind that the girl seemed to drift towards the gate in no time. She stood there, in front of the gate, not knowing what to do.

He walked to the gate with a handsome smile on his face. "Why don't you go inside for some tea first? You may be tired from wandering around."

"No thank-" she was about to reject when her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Your stomach seems to say otherwise, miss...?"

"Ah. I'm Amamiya Hana. Nice to meet you." she replied sheepishly.

?!

...

Yatsuiko-chan: At last! She's here! I'll post pictures of Hana in my LJ so watch out for it! My good friend drew her way back just for this fic, so I really need to thank her for the ideas! Arigato Gozaimasu, Regine-chan!

I'm more confident of this second chapter than the first. I hope you liked this too. There would be less E x T action for the next chapters but there would be lots of fluff from Clow and Hana and, of course, Sakura and Syaoran. I'll be writing about Nakuru and Touya too. And Tomoyo missing her Eriol.

Flames came from Hell. Constructive criticisms came from heaven to help poor imperfect authors like myself. Reviewers are loved.

Love is given to those who share their love!

(Currently playing: Kiss ~Kaerimichi no Love Song~)

(Currenltly flailing over: Tegomass, especially Tegoshi and his smile that rivals those of my beloved Chinen Yuri)


End file.
